The Monster I Couldn't See
by blacquesironrain
Summary: We all lose someone very important to us...dedicated to my greatest teacher.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach or anything else**

**Rating: K for everybody**

**Summary: Sometimes there are monsters that we just can't see until it's too late**…

_**The Monster I Couldn't See…**_

My mom was beautiful and encouraging. She possessed a love for life and all the people in it. Never once showing any sign of weakness when faced with trouble. She was my light in the darkness; my strength when I had none; my hope when I thought all hope was gone; and my greatest friend…

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I am 15 years-old, and I have the gift for seeing the unseen; the things that go bump in the night you might say. The demons and monsters lurking under our bed; waiting in the closet, ready to drag us into their realm of foreboding shadows where the dark forces surround us every minute of the day.

I fight to protect the ones I love; yet there are times even when I can't see the most dangerous adversaries; the ones that do not have fangs and claws, yet can take the life of someone you love in no time.

Several years have passed since my mother died. The doctors did every thing they could possibly think of, but no amount of medicine could help her because the fowl beast's poison spread through her system so fast that there was not enough time to save her; the doctor's gave her six months and did the best they could with their modern drugs to give her some comfort in her last days…as she quickly deteriorated. Her body which was once a healthy one hundred-thirty pound; had become a husk of skin and bones; no more than eighty-eight pounds on her 5'7" frame; weighing no more than an 11 or 12 year-old child.

Her once long thick flowing locks had abandoned her head as well as the hair on the rest of her body. Her once bright shiny eyes had become dull and lifeless; her beautiful smile had faded from the pain that racked her weakened body; leaving it defenseless against any and all other sickness that could attack it. The quick whit and sharp mind she once possessed barely had any memories of the past and none for the future.

I remember everything from when my dad would put on his happy face so my mom could not see his sadness; how when he thought no one was looking that tears would slid down his face which he quickly wiped away. I remember how confused my little sisters were when people from both sides of the family came in to help take care of us while our dad would work at the clinic and then go to stay all night with our mom. I remember the suffering and pain that she tried to hid to the very end; I remember it all…even the name of the monster that had caused all of the grief; all of this heartache and anger. A monster I could not fight, latter on see with my human or soul reaper eyes…a monster that preyed on many; young, old, man, woman, and children. Anyone could be its victim and my mom had made the list; she was one of the unfortunate; she was one that would not to be spared.

Fighting like any soul reaper or any other opponent that I have ever faced; this woman; my mother; my mom fought to the very end.

I just wish that I could have seen it earlier…this foul fiend that pulled the life from this **'**_**force of nature'**_ that was so loving, caring, kind, and supportive. Even with my dad and sisters around I still feel all alone at times; yet there are time when I can feel her warm embrace; her love; and I can't help but think that I'll find her on the other side; somewhere in the Soul Society one day; maybe while I'm running down one of the many streets in one of the districts or someplace like it.

As for now I know that I am not alone in this fight against this unforeseen _**monster**_; that there are many who have either falling prey to it or lost loved ones because of its ability to go undetected for so time; cloaking itself in the shadows; hiding behind something else; and yet sometimes it have the capability of hiding in plain sight. Strange I know for any_** monster**_ something so hideous to go unnoticed by the best of us, but it does happen.

I want to be angry and I was for sometime because I was suppose to protect her from the all the monsters out there; yet this was the _**monster**_ _**I wasn't might to see…no one was.**_

_**A/N: I was listening to MCR's Cancer when I wrote this...it has been sometime since I had heard the song and it brought back memories from when my mom died from cancer a few years ago...for those who have lost a loved one to this terrible disease...I can say for myself that time does heal and I do believe that I will meet her again...it might be weird** **to some people, but that's just my belief...**_


End file.
